Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Old Party
The Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Old Party is the public pledge of the Green Old Party to remain Neutral in foreign affairs, and acts as a global Non-Aggression Pact. The GOP considers that its DoN is a self-enforced document and as such this DoN distinguishes itself from others because it does not contain signatories of recognition from other alliances. Text of the Declaration The member nations of the Green Old Party (henceforth GOP) will, in sincerity and good faith, pursue friendly and impartial conduct toward all other alliances, maintaining a stance of political neutrality. We hereby declare that the GOP is legally bound to its political neutrality, and must exhort and advise its own member nations to avoid any and all acts or proceedings which may in any manner breach this Declaration of Neutrality, and thereby violate the neutrality of the GOP itself. Any member nation of the GOP caught committing, aiding, or abetting hostilities against any sovereign nation, nations, alliance or alliances (or otherwise caught breaking the terms of this Declaration of Neutrality) renders itself liable for punishment; this punishment will be delivered without delay, restraint, or reserve by the officers of the GOP. Article 1: Definitions Belligerent - Any nation or alliance that undertakes hostile action against a member of the GOP. Hostile action - An actual, attempted, or threatened attack, invasion, or endeavor to inflict harm upon another nation or its property. Roguery – Attacking without provocation. Ghosting – Deceptively and fraudulently flying a sovereign Alliance Affiliation. Article 2: Prevention of Aggression The citizens, territories, and properties of the GOP member nations are inviolable. Article 3: Neutrality GOP member nations shall remain neutral in any conflict, except in the following incidences: (i) where a Belligerent has taken hostile action against a GOP member nation or the alliance's interests; (ii) in the defense against any actual or perceived attack upon the Green sphere, Neutrality, and/or Conservatism; (iii) in instances of Roguery and/or Ghosting within the green sphere. Article 4: GOP Defense (A.) The GOP reserves the right to defend itself against any Belligerent, and any such defensive action shall not be regarded as a hostile act. (B.) The GOP reserves the right to defend against any attack upon the Green sphere, Neutrality, and/or Conservatism. The GOP sees any attack upon the Green sphere, Neutrality, and/or Conservatism as an attack upon itself. These aspects of the global community are our way of life, and we therefore reserve the right to see any attack on these spheres of interest as an attack on the GOP itself and respond as is deemed necessary. (C.) The GOP reserves the right to aid in the determent of Roguery and/or Ghosting within the Green sphere. Article 5: Non-Aggression Pact Aside from the instances where Article 3 applies, GOP member nations are forbidden to initiate (or cause another nation to initiate) hostile action against other nations. Article 6: Illicit Aid GOP member nations are forbidden to knowingly provide financial, military, or technological aid to non-GOP member nations that are actively involved in war. Article 7: Freedom of Trade (A.) GOP member nations are not called upon to forbid or restrict the import or export of any resource. Subject to the restriction in Article 6, all members have the right to determine their own trading patterns in accordance with internal rules and regulations. (B.) The GOP shall only use sanctions when applied in response to a Hostile action in accordance with Article 3. Article 8: Violators (A.) Any nation, within or outside of the GOP, found in violation of this contract shall be subject to punishment in the form of restitution to the nation or nations harmed by said violation. The amount of the restitution shall be commensurate with the degree of harm caused, unless the damage totals less than $3 million - in which case no less than $3 million or 100 tech will be deemed acceptable by the GOP. (B.) If the offending nation cannot or will not reimburse the victim(s), then the burden of providing restitution shall fall to the alliance to which the offending nation belongs. If said alliance cannot or will not provide the appropriate restitution, the reparations will be collected by force from the belligerent. Article 9: Enactment Every measure of restriction or prohibition taken in regard to the matters referred to in the preceding articles must be impartially applied to all applicable nations. Source *Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Old Party Category:Green Old Party Category:Open treaties Category:Treaties